The specific goal of this program is to organize a system so that cancer patients of the Halifax Hospital Medical Center primary service area of over 250,000 (24.1% of whom are over 65 years of age, with an age adjusted cancer incidence rate of 5.82/1,000, providing a potential of over 1500 cancer patients) and their over 250 attending and consulting physicians have an opportunity for participation in NIH approved clinical research by affiliation with ECOG and RTOG. To achieve this goal, Halifax Hospital Medical Center medical staff of 209 M.D.'s and D.O.'s, 87.2% of whom are board certified/eligible, will organize a multidisciplinary CCOP team led by previous protocol and research experienced M.D.'s. There are 45 presently committed participating and referring physicians providing a documented number of potentially eligible patients for evaluable patient protocol accrual to a system of patient accession and data management to ensure protocol compliance. This will satisfy the requirements of the RFA, and meet the objectives of the CCOP initiative as stated by NCI. It will provide for evaluation of the system in process and outcome studies. Complete facilities, space, and equipment of this 545 bed specialty oriented teaching hospital are available to support this program. The institution's governing board, administration and medical staff's previous 12 year commitment to a comprehensive cancer program in all intervention areas is evidenced by the three story (42,000 square feet) Regional Oncology Center addition to be completed in August 1983 to cluster and expand the presently functioning cancer related activities which will provide a unique facility and setting for a CCOP. The potential for future expansion of cancer control and prevention research is exciting! The availability of patients with minimal stage disease for study with appropriate future protocol design should significantly enhance scientific knowledge. Funding is necessary for personnel for data management, biostatistical expertise, administrative support, communications and necessary travel for participation with research bases. No capital equipment is requested.